Halloween Kiss
by Love And Diet Soda
Summary: Kat goes to a Halloween party dressed as CM Punk. Just a little side fic for The Harlot. ONESHOT


**HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYONE!**

**None of the lovely superstars belong to me. Kat does though. :)**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Happy Halloween?<span>**

"Taker! Come on, you promised you'd come with me!" Kat whined as she tugged on the sleeve of the Undertakers trench coat. He stood by their bed, arms crossed as he looked down at her with a smirk. Damn she looked good.

Kat was dressed as her best friend, CM Punk (And she pulled it off way better then Kelly Kelly did that one time). She had tapped up her arms with his straight edge Xs, taken one of his old teeshirts and cut it up. She had even stolen a pair of his spanks and boots. Taker had to admit…she looked fucking adorable.

The best part about it is that Punk didn't know about Kats costume and she couldn't wait to see his reaction. The only reason she was still in the hotel room was because the Deadman refused to leave with her, even though he told her months ago he would join her, but now clearly he had no intentions of going. Kat pouted and took a deep breath, her hands balled into fists. Taker flinched, knowing the signs of a temper tantrum when he saw them and quickly raised a hand in surrender.

"Darlin', you're 22 don't you think that there's another way to get what you want?" Taker rumbled as he reached for his hat, resigned to the fact he was going to a stupid Halloween party, stopping when Kat took his hand and pulled him closer to her. She smiled sweetly up at him, her thick eyelinered eyes sparkling mischievously. She stepped on his feet to raise herself up, wrapping her arms around his neck; she gently brought their lips together in a soft lingering kiss, smirking as he pulled her tight against his chest. Taker wrapped his large hands around her hips, his fingers digging into her soft flesh, loving the way she moaned softly.

Kat shuttered, she loved how no matter how soft she tried to be with the older man, he always made it somewhat painful for her. He always took control…maybe that's why she fell for him. She let out a gasp, her eyes falling closed as Taker trailed rough kisses down her neck, one hand coming up to cup her chest. Undertaker grinned wickedly as the small girl came apart at his hands. He would never get tired of this. He loved how she let him take control of her, letting him do as he pleased.

It was perfect for both of them.

Kat leaned back against the bed frame while Takers fingers expertly pulled at the hard bud under her shirt. "Come with me?" She whispered as she arched into his hand, her hand gripping his arm. Undertaker chuckled and nodded once, his hand trailed down her bare stomach, fingers catching in the rips of her top. As his finger dripped into the waist of her jeans, Kat pulled away suddenly, ducking under his arm and headed for the door. She turned to look at him, she eyes wide and innocent. "Ready?" She asked trying hard not to laugh at the confused rage in Takers face. "You agreed to come with me...to the party. Just now…you were there, I was there…remember Deadman?" Taker snarled at her and Kat took off down the hallways of the hotel, calling over her shoulder, "Meet you downstairs!"

Undertaker shook his head…the little harlot tricked him.

* * *

><p>The bar was full of WWE superstars all dressed up for Halloween. Lita, who was dressed as a little devil, was already trashed and dancing with John. Randy and Edge sat at the bar pretending to talk to each other while watching the pair with narrowed eyes. Kat laughed to herself as Randys knuckles turned white from gripping his beer.<p>

"John move, I wanna dance with the devil." Kat winked at Cena, who tipped his hat (he was a mobster) and hurried off to his boyfriend…who was dressed as Randy Orton in a cowboy hat. Lita draped herself on Kat who held her up with ease. "Punk!" She slurred "You have boobs!" Lita giggled and nuzzled into her neck, Kat shivered, remembering all the drunken nights with Lita…god that girl knew how to use her tongue. Kat shook herself from those thoughts.

"Lita, lovely it's Kat. Not Punk, How much have you had to drink?" Kat asked in Litas ear, noticing how the older girl trembled. Kat groaned, after her game with Taker she was all wound up. Her mind flashed to the last time she had been with Lita…and Edge. They hadn't been drunk but they had somehow convinced the younger superstar into a threesome. Kat smiled at the memory, but frowned as Lita was pulled out of her arms by Edge, who was clearly thinking about the same thing. Kat smiled up at him. "What are you?" She yelled over the music.

Edge grinned down at her, his arm around Litas waist holding her up. He was dressed in his ring jacket, leather pants and had red kisses all over him. "I'm a rockstar." He said simply then without another word he led his devil away to dance.

Kat laughed and made her way over to Randy and John who were heatedly making out at the bar. Kat decided to leave the happy couple alone and yelled at the bartender for a Bleeding Heart Martini (recipe in A/N).

She sat alone at the bar watching everyone around her. Beth and Nat were in full pinup attire, Cody was a witch, Ted a nerd, the Bella twins dressed up as angels, Kelly and Drew were dressed up like a knight and a princess. Kelly saw Kat and waved happily making Kat laugh. And…oh god…her fathers were here. Hunter looked like he was supposed to be a king (The king of kings. Ha.) and Shawn was Beetlejuice. She prayed they didn't see her.

The bartender set her drink down in front of her and she thanked him with a $10. While she hated beets…she just loved the name of the drink. Leaning against the bar, Kat brought the drink to her lips…only to have it snatched away. Kat whipped around, a curse on her tongue but froze at the sight of her best friend. She winced as CM Punk handed her drink to Eve (Dressed as a goddess), but never took his eyes off her.

"If you're going to be me, and wear those Xs, you're going to behave. No putting that…poison in your body. Understand?" Punk had a smile on his lips, but his eyes were serious. Kat looked down in shame and nodded, she hated when he caught her drinking. He always looked so…betrayed and she hated it.

"Sorry." She whispered, knowing he couldn't hear her, but feeling like it needed to be said. Punk tilted her head up with two fingers under her chin. He was all smiles again. "Don't worry about it. Just don't do it okay?" He waited for her to nod before giving her a once over. "Damn…I look good!" He laughed fingering the tape around her wrists. Kat blushed and copied him, looking Punk up and down before bursting out laughing.

Punk was dressing as a cat. Little black ears, black paw gloves and a little black tail. And...oh god he even had drawn on whiskers. They laughed for a few more minutes before Punk sat on the stool next to her and ordered a diet Pepsi for both of them. "Looks like we had the same thought, great minds think alike you know." Kat nodded and rested her head on his shoulder. "So where's your bodyguard?" he asked.

"Oh, he's upstairs. I doubt he'll come down now. He's kinda pissed at me, he's probably wait up in our room with some sort of torture device." She laughed, knowing that he wouldn't come now just to spite her, but now that Punk was here..she wasn't all that bothered by him not being there.

Punk stood and held out his hand with a mock bow. "A dance my dear little me?" Kat giggled and took his hand, letting him spin her onto the dance floor. She loved dancing with Punk; he always brought out the fun partyer in Kat. They danced through a few songs, Kat moving a little dirtier each song; she was facing away from him, her ass doing horrid things to him. His hands were on her hips, gripping tightly as he twisted his hips into her. Thoughts flooded his mind; all the dirty little things he thought about Kat came flying into the front of his mind. The things that he thought late at night alone in his room, with only his hand as company. He felt himself start to grow against her and pulled away quickly. He took off for the open back doors.

Kat watched him go with a frown. She knew what she was doing to him and she thought he liked it. She ran after him and found him at the edge of the yard, his hands gripping the chain link fence.

"Punk?" She called slowly walking up to him. "Babe…what's happened?...Did i...did I do something wrong? I'm sorry, we were just having fun. I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable. I didn't thin-"

Punk cut her off by crashing his lips against hers. Kat gasped and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, pulling him flush against her. He moaned into her mouth as he pushed her into the fence, one hand cupping her face, the other gripping the chain link about her head.

They kissed for a few moments before Punk pulled away, leaning his forehead against hers as they panted for breath. "I've wanted to do that for a really long time." He muttered making Kat blink up at him. It wasn't like him to not go after something he wanted. Plus, they've kissed before…not like that though.

"That was one hell of a kiss." She said, leaning up to peck him once more before pushing him off. "Come Punk. Let go back to the party, okay?" She held out her hand for his, butterflies in her stomach as he interlaced their fingers and lead the way. She couldn't take her eye's off his smile.

Shit…was she falling for her best friend?

"Trick or Treat?" She asked him suddenly. He glanced down at her, still smiling like a fool. "Trick." He said confidently. She smiled happily, hoping he was going to pick that one. She pulled them to a stop and turned to face him, smiling sweetly, leaning in as if she was going to kiss him..Then with the quickness of a tiger, she shoved him into the fountain behind him.

"Fuck!"

She took off running for the party hearing Punk laugh and run after her. Whether she was falling for him or not…It was still Halloween. Tricks are meant to be hand. She had already gotten her treat, Kat smiled at the thought of the kiss.

When Punk caught up with her, he lunged at her and got her soaked. He hugged her tight and refused to let go. He leaded forward and whispered in her ear.

"Happy Halloween Kit."

**A/N: Wow then ending sucked. But oh well. Just a quick little Halloween side story. HAPPY HALLOWEEN GUYS! Stay safe tonight.**

**Love and diet soda**

**XxX**

**Kit**

**_Bleeding Heart Martini_**

**_Ingredients:_**

**_2 ounces dry vermouth_**

**_8 ounces premium gin_**

**_Ice cubes_**

**_4 Pickled Baby Beets, each placed on a cocktail skewer_**

**_Directions:_**

**_Chill 4 martini glasses in the freezer or fill with ice water and let sit until frosty, about 5 minutes (pour out water). Add the vermouth, dividing evenly; swirl to coat the glasses, then pour out. Add gin to a cocktail shaker filled with ice. Shake vigorously until chilled; divide among chilled glasses. Garnish each with a skewered pickled baby beet, and serve immediately._**


End file.
